This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Efficient delivery of genetic material into cells is needed for tasks of paramount importance such as gene transfection. Among non viral strategies, cationic liposomes are the most promising gene delivery vectors both in vitro and in vivo. Nowadays, it is believed that lipid-mediated transfection (lipofection) will require decoding all the molecular mechanisms ranging from cationic liposome/DNA complex (lipoplex) formation to interaction between lipoplexes and cellular components. Within this frame, the main objectives of the present project are essentially two: 1. Elucidating the mechanism of DNA release from cationic liposome/DNA complexes (lipoplexes) by anionic cellular lipids. 2. Elucidating the role of cytoskeleton structures (actin and microtubule networks) in DNA trafficking to the nucleus of the cell.